


Oh What A Booty

by steveandbucky



Series: Stucky Drabbles [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Only implied smut basically, Steve Roger's ass, Top Bucky Barnes, kiiinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky really appreciates Steve's ass, especially when he's dressed in a fancy suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh What A Booty

“Stevie, you have the finest ass the world has ever seen.”

Steve chokes on his cocktail, which attracts a few glances from the other party guests. He gives them a polite smile and turns to shoot a deadly glare to the man who’s crept up behind him.

“ _We talked about this_.”

Bucky smiles innocently. “What?”

“Timing, Bucky,” Steve says, while still giving him a stern look. “Not only are we in public, but we’re surrounded by people who know us. Someone might have overheard.”

Bucky shrugs, and takes a sip of his drink before he slides next to his boyfriend and links their hands together. “Don’t worry, Stevie, no one heard.” He says with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I’m sorry if I can’t help myself, but your ass looks heavenly in those pants.”

Steve opens his mouth to reply, but Bucky slides even closer to him, and talks next to his ear. “I’d like to take you somewhere more…private,” he says in hushed tones, and it sends shivers down Steve’s spine. “I want to get you out of these clothes. Get my hands on your naked body...mm, the things that I would do to that ass…” Bucky continues, knowing exactly the effect he’s having on Steve.

Steve turns to look at him, to warn him that someone is approaching them, but when Bucky is giving him that look, that somehow makes him so damn irresistible. Steve swears under his breath. He sets their glasses on the tray of a passing waiter, then grabs Bucky by the arm and hurriedly leading them out of the room.

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Какая задница](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313516) by [Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86/pseuds/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86)




End file.
